1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control technique for printing a plurality of documents.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, at the time of printing a plurality of documents, a document list in a predetermined format of a plurality of documents to be printed is generated (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-318254).
Concretely, a print control unit analyzes the document list of the predetermined format and gives a printing instruction to a printing engine (printing output unit) so as to automatically and sequentially print the plurality of documents. By the instruction, the printing engine can continuously print the plurality of documents and output the resultant printed documents. At the time of printing a plurality of documents, therefore, the operator can save time and effort to designate the next document to be printed each time printing of one document is finished.
However, since such a document list has to be adapted to only one predetermined format, there is a problem in that the creator of a document list does not have freedom. In other words, due to this constraint, the document list is not easy to use.